


The Potion Master’s Whore

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Castration, Extremely Underage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry is forced into the role of plaything for the Dark. He doesn’t hate it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, forced impregnation, non consensual body modification, and naughty language.

Severus stands before the boy’s bed. He casts a spell to ensure he doesn’t wake, disillusions him, then picks him up and carries him out of his dorm. He walks with him down to the dungeons, safely hidden under his own disillusionment. He lays the boy on his bed and begins stripping him. The boy is beautiful, just as he knew he would be, a little too thin perhaps but that will soon change. He pours a potion down his throat so he can throw those hideous glasses away. Then explores his body while he waits for it to finish working. He doesn’t want the boy to be awake during the rather uncomfortable process. He rubs his thumbs across the boy’s nipples, picturing what they’ll look like once they begin leaking milk. The boy stirs in his sleep, whimpering quietly from the effects of the potion. He decides the boy needs a distraction and begins fondling his tiny cock. It gets larger as it hardens but is still so small. He realizes he needs to do something to keep it this size. It’s perfect as it is, he doesn’t want to see it grow. He’ll find a spell for that tomorrow and he’ll remove the useless little balls as well. The boy won’t be needing them. He keeps stroking the boy until his whimpers die off, then steps back and strips. Once bare he spreads the boy’s legs, kneels between them, and wakes him. The boy is groggy at first but takes in his situation soon enough. His eyes go wide and he starts to panic. He gentles the boy with soothing touches.

“Shh, shh, Harry. You’re alright. There’s no need to panic.”

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“I’m going to be fucking you, Harry. I’m going to give you a potion first that will allow you to be impregnated and then I’m going to do just that.”

He grips the boy tightly and holds him down when he tries to flee.

“This _will_ happen, Harry. There is nothing you can do to stop me.”

The boy fights like a wildcat but he simply holds him until the boy’s struggling dies down. Too exhausted to keep fighting. He wonders if there’s something wrong with him which would explain the low body weight as well as the poor stamina. He’ll have to check. He’s still going to impregnate him either way, but the boy may need potions to keep him and their baby healthy. He picks up his wand and casts a diagnostic. Malnutrition. He’s going to kill those muggles. Later. For now. He summons the potion. The boy’s eyes go wide and he begins struggling once more, while pleading.

“Please, I’m only eleven. I don’t want this. Please, sir, please.”

“I know, Harry. But I do. Now you can drink this without fighting me or I can share you with a friend tomorrow.”

The boy goes still at that, looking even more horrified. He puts the vial at the boy’s lips. He dutifully opens his mouth and drinks it.

“Good boy. You’re being so good. You’ll soon come to love your new life.”

He presses the boy flat on the bed and summons the jar of lube. The boy clutches his stomach.

“It feels weird.”

“But not painful?”

The boy shakes his head. Good. If he’d had an allergic reaction he’d have been furious. He would undoubtedly have been able to tweak the recipe but it would have taken time. He needs this now. He lubes up his fingers and begins rubbing the boy’s hole. The boy starts to cry as he presses the first finger in. He distracts the boy from the soon to be uncomfortable process by stroking his tiny cock back into hardness. The boy startles.

“Have you never touched yourself before?”

He shakes his head. Fuck. So he’ll be the boy’s first in all ways. As it should be. He’s so glad Albus agreed to this. Even if he does have to share the memory. He adds another finger while continuing to wank the pretty little cock. The boy beginning to hump the air a little, looking confused as he does so. He smiles at the picture the boy makes. And adds another finger, the boy whimpering at the stretch, if he’s uncomfortable already...well it doesn’t matter if it hurts the boy. He’ll learn to endure it. This is his purpose now. The boy’s getting close so he stills his hand on his cock, the boy whimpers even louder at that, then adds a fourth finger. The boy squirms a bit but doesn’t complain. He stretches him very thoroughly, before removing his fingers, and lining up his cock. He doesn’t push it in yet though. First he runs his hand across the flat stomach and reminds the boy.

“I’m going to put a baby in you, soon you’ll be round with our child. And after you give birth, I’m going to let my friends impregnate you, one after another. You’ll never not be pregnant again.”

Before the boy can react he shoves the head of his cock inside him. The boy grunts from the pain but otherwise doesn’t begin crying again. His little cock is no longer hard though. He thrusts his cock deeper while the boy lays there staring into space. Once fully seated he looks down at the tiny boy impaled on his cock. He rubs his hand across the bulge in his stomach. That gets the boy’s attention and he glances at it as well, and then seemingly can’t look away. He pulls the boy’s face up.

“This is your new purpose. I am in fact going to be sharing you with my friends. You’re going to be stuffed full of cock every day, maybe even every minute, for the rest of your life.”

The boy shakes his head.

“You can’t just kidnap me from the castle. You’ll get caught.”

“I can with the Headmaster’s help and he has graciously agreed with my plan.”

He pulls his cock out half way and thrusts forcefully back in. He has to hold the boy’s waist to pull out he’s so fucking small and tight. He begins thrusting at a furious pace. He isn’t going to last long either way. He’s about to fuck a baby into Potter’s eleven year old spawn. Fuck. This is better than he’d thought it would be. The despair in the boy’s eyes is so good. He fucks the boy so hard his tiny body bounces from the force. He glances down and is shocked to see he’s gotten hard again.

“Fuck, you’re a little slut aren’t you. Look at how hard you’ve gotten from being fucked. Or is it from knowing what your fate is going to be. Can’t wait to be fucked continuously like the slut you are?”

The boy shakes his head in a denial. He decides he isn’t going to touch the boy’s cock again. He’s going to make him climax with his cock alone. He’ll show the little slut just how much of a slut he is. He fucks him harder ramming into his baby prostate. Not actually sure if it will give him pleasure at his age. But the boy soon cums dry from his cock alone so it apparently does. The boy’s arse clenches around him and he climaxes as well, filling the boy with his spend. He pulls the boy’s arse up at once. Making sure as much of it as possible gets where it needs to go.

He waits a good twenty minutes before reaching for his wand. He announces the results to the boy.

“Pregnant.”

The boy begins crying and that sight added to the knowledge of the boy’s impregnation soon has him ready for another round. He doesn’t bother stretching the boy this time, simply forces his cock into the boy. Who groans at the stretch.

“Hurts.”

“You’ll get used to it in time. This is your purpose now.”

He fucks his cock in deeper with forceful thrusts. Forcing little whimpers from the boy. As soon as he’s fully seated he pulls back and thrusts in again. Then again and again. The boy’s cock is soon hard again and he takes the opportunity to reinforce what a little slut he is.

“Look at how much you love this, little slut. You’re going to love your new life, being fucked every hour of the day. Fuck.”

He fucks into the boy harder as the boy begins panting under him.

“More.”

Fuck. He gives the boy just that. Fucking him faster until the boy is whimpering from the force of his thrusts. The boy clenches tight around him with another climax and he finds himself following the boy over the edge.

He pulls out and lays down beside the boy, grabs the boy’s jaw, tilts his head and steals his first kiss. The boy refusing to kiss back. He pulls back and stares into the boy’s eyes while rubbing his hand across his stomach.

“You’re going to be such a good little broodmare aren’t you?”

The boy just stares blankly back. But his eyes tell a different story. He’s horrified by the pregnancy, and his future life as a slut, but also intrigued by the idea.

He smiles at the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he wakes to find the boy pulling half-heartedly at his bonds. He gets up to piss, ignoring the boy. When he comes back he kneels on the bed next to the boy’s face. He runs his fingers through his hair, while waiting for his cock to fully harden, it doesn’t take long with the boy’s eyes so full of anger. He rubs the head across the boy’s lips, smearing pre on them. The boy gives him his best disgusted look, he smiles in response.

“Remember you are going to be being used by my friends. They won’t hesitate to use your mouth, Harry, whether you like it or not. You’d best get used to it. Now I’m going to release you and you will do your best to please me, or you won’t like the consequences.”

He cancels the spell, the boy’s bonds disappearing, and waits for the boy’s decision. He gives him a pleased smile when the boy hesitantly opens his mouth.

“Good boy, now lick, yes, just like that.”

He begins guiding the boy to take him deeper.

“I’m going to cast a spell which will relax your throat, then I’m going to press myself deeper until I am inside it. Don’t panic. You’ll be fine.”

The boy’s eyes widen at that. He sighs, of course the boy has to panic in spite of his reassurances. He casts the spell and sinks deeper regardless. The boy stiffens for a moment but then relaxes, slowly. He begins fucking gently into the boy’s throat. The boy swallowing around him feels glorious. He wishes he’d been able to do this sooner. It doesn’t take long for him to get close. He pulls out until just the head is in the boy’s mouth.

“You will swallow.”

The boy looks confused for a moment, he clears up that confusion quickly when he climaxes, filling the boy’s mouth with his spend. The boy does swallow like the good little slut he will soon be.

He leans back against the headboard while he recovers.

“Sir?”

“Mm?”

“You said the Headmaster helped you. How did he help you?”

“As far as the world is concerned Harry Potter is dead. A tragedy, truly.”

He smirks at the boy, he looks so angry.

“But my friends..!”

“Will adjust. People die every day, they’ll survive. Don’t worry about them, you won’t be seeing them again.”

“My owl...”

He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. The boy sounds so devastated. He wouldn’t even care but this will be so much easier if the boy cooperates.

“Fine. Your owl may accompany you. Anything else you wish to ask for?”

The boy shakes his head, looking somewhat relieved. He shakes his own head. Gryffindors. Then gets up to find the necessary book.

He returns five minutes later to find the boy still lying there. He frowns down at him. The boy shouldn’t be this accommodating already. He feels like he’s missing something. He shakes it off for now, summons a house elf from the manor and has her bring them breakfast. He makes sure the boy eats plenty. He has a long day ahead of him. Once they’re done eating he has the boy lie back down.

“I am going to be casting a few spells on you. Do not move.”

The boy looks worried. He casts the first, which will ensure his cock won’t grow, the boy looks even more worried when he feels nothing. He casts the second and the boy jolts.

“You, why?”

“You won’t be needing them, and the extra testosterone would hinder your becoming pregnant in future.”

He casts the third, and final, spell stimulating his milk ducts. The boy grimaces and he sets his wand aside and begins massaging his chest for him.

“It itches.”

He hums and summons a salve to put on him. He rubs it into the boy’s chest while watching the boy’s pupils dilate. Harry is soon moaning, his cock hard, thrusting up into the air. He waits until the boy starts whining, then pulls away. The boy whines ever louder at that. He chuckles and summons the lube. He slicks up his cock while sliding the plug out of the boy’s arse. Then slams in with no gentleness. The boy moans lustily and he immediately sets up a punishing pace. Fucking the boy into the mattress. Harry begins begging for more and he gives it to him. Fucking him faster and harder until he knows he’ll end up leaving bruises. The boy only moans louder in response. The boy climaxes, clenching tight around him, he waits a moment for him to loosen enough for him to continue fucking him, then he does just that. Fucking the boy harder than ever for a long moment before he too climaxes, filling the boy yet again. He pulls out and slips the plug back inside. The boy groans.

“Is that really necessary?”

“You wish to be fucked with your arse tight?”

The boy shakes his head, frowning. They simply lie there for a few minutes recovering. Then he summons a Malfoy house elf and has her fetch the boy’s owl. He takes the boy to the manor through the floo. The boy stares around in awe as he leads him to the meeting hall, then gulps at the sight of all the men waiting for him. Severus smirks down at him.

“I did say you might be fucked every minute.”

The boy straitens his spine and walks forward.

“Who first?”

He laughs at the boy’s attitude and his friend’s responses to it. Some thrilled, others annoyed, having wished for the boy to be entirely unwilling. Lucius gestures for Avery and Nott to take first turn, like the gracious host he is. Severus walks over and wraps his arms around the man. Whispering in his ear.

“Beautiful isn’t he? You should have seen the way he fell apart under me, begging for more when I fucked him for the second time. Look at how eagerly he spreads his legs for anyone who wants him.”

“Fuck Severus, I am so glad you suggested this. I can’t wait to fuck a babe into him.”

He begins teasing the man’s cock through his clothing as they watch the boy. The little slut can’t decide which cock to focus on, the one in his mouth, or the one in his arse. It doesn’t matter for long because Avery is soon pounding into him so hard that he’s repeatedly shoved onto Nott’s cock, the boy moaning at each thrust. He sucks a mark into Lucius’ throat as they watch the men climax. Two more step up and take their place. The boy moaning as he’s filled with a new set of cocks.

They watch raptly as the boy is taken again and again. He gets tired quickly and has to be laid on a conjured bed while being fucked senseless. Some of the men get impatient and begin wanking over the boy, covering him with their spend. The boy is driven to climax after climax before Lucius finally takes his turn. Harry is so far gone he doesn’t even seem to notice he only has one cock in him. Severus stands next to his head and cards his fingers through the boy’s hair, or tries to anyway, it’s sticky with bodily fluids.

“You’re doing so good, little slut. Almost done for the day. Then we’ll give you a nice warm bath.”

Lucius raises an eyebrow at him while he continues fucking the boy. He gives him a look back.

“He has been quite well behaved. He’s trying very hard to please us. He deserves to be treated kindly in return.”

Lucius says nothing. Merely pinches the boy’s nipples making him shriek. He does so again and again, making the boy fall apart under him. Harry climaxes once again, this time screaming silently, and Lucius groans, his hips stuttering. 

“Fuck, he’s tight.”

Lucius pounds into the boy a few more times before stilling with another groan. Severus watches Harry as the man pulls out. The boy whines at the loss and he summons the plug from earlier and slides it home, but only after enlarging it slightly. Might as well begin preparing the boy for double penetration.

Then he cleans the boy with a spell and scoops him up. He carries him to his room and sets him down on the bed. The boy having fallen asleep on the way. He strips quickly and carries the boy to the bath, then begins scrubbing the boy clean. The cleaning charm would normally be enough but with that much filth, only a proper scrubbing will do.

The boy wakes up halfway through. He’s groggy and confused. He panics when he realizes he’s in water.

“Calm, Harry, calm. You’re fine, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

“Professor...where..?”

The boy’s eyes widen when he remembers just where he’s been all day. His stomach grumbles and the boy gives him a hopeful look. He chuckles.

“Worked up an appetite, I see. I’ll get you a late lunch just as soon as you’re clean.”

The boy looks relieved and he wonders about that. He must have convinced the boy they were going to be treating him cruelly, he rebuked himself for his lack of thought. He’ll clarify how it’s going to be once he’s done bathing him.

He finishes washing the boy, now made difficult by the boy’s squirming, then carries him to bed. The boy looks shocked at being carried like an invalid. He shakes his head at him and has a late lunch brought up for them. They eat in companionable silence.

“I may have exaggerated on how much time you would spend fucking. While there are potions which would allow for you to be fucked continuously. Your mind would suffer for it. If we merely wanted a fucktoy and broodmare we could’ve taken anyone.”

“Then why..?”

“Partly because your father was a prick to me and I find it amusing turning his son into a little slut. Although I didn’t have to exert much effort, you were damn near a slut already. Mostly...you’re a very attractive boy. I wanted you.”

“Oh.”

The boy blinks. Looking completely bewildered. He shakes his head at him.

“Would you like to take a nap?”

The boy nods and then scoots down the bed and gets comfortable. He lays beside him and pulls him close. The boy goes lax in his hold after a few minutes and he thinks he’s sleeping until he hears.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

The boy shrugs and says no more. He lays there wondering at the boy’s strangeness.


End file.
